


Hamilton: A High School Musical

by LilyLuna2018



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Peggy, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual/Aromantic Peggy, Gen, Genderfluid Lafayette, No Death! Zone, Nonbinary Lafayette, There goes my "no changing anything" rule, These are all implied, Trans Alex, at least for now, i'll add tags as i go, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLuna2018/pseuds/LilyLuna2018
Summary: Really just Hamilton: An American Musical but set in high school.





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hamilton fic and I hope you like it!

\--Alexander Hamilton--

I walked through the grand entrance hall to see a man, towering over me. He probably wouldn't have been all that intimidating except that the coat he was wearing (inside! I knew it was cold, but this seemed more like a blatant show of power than for keeping warm) was lined in fur.

"Welcome to King's College Preparatory Boarding School! I am George King III, the principal here, and I must tell you, I run a very strict institution and I will not tolerate any misbehavior. Is that clear?" If the fur coat wasn't enough, this guy had a very clearly faked British accent, as if it would make him sound more powerful. Which it didn't.

"Yes, sir," I said, regretting my choice of application. But then again, where would I be, if not for this school? Still back in St. Croix, most likely, or I may have gone back to Nevis, though I had sworn I would never set foot on that island again. Even on the way up here there were rumors about King, about his dictatorial rule and intolerable acts of punishment on the student body and staff. But then I remembered my real draw towards this particular establishment: the one student known as Aaron Burr. He was apparently my own age, but was supposedly smart enough that nearby colleges and universities had invited him to some of their lectures.

"Now, Mr..."

As I was about to answer I heard someone yell, "Hey, what's your name, man?"

I turned around and yelled back in reply, "My name is Alexander Hamilton!"

"Oh ho." King looked amused. Why, I wasn't sure, only that it could only mean trouble. "And why do you think you should be accepted into this prestigious place of learning?"

"Well I'm well on my way to becoming a scholar and I've heard this is the best place to advance my learning."

"And why do you, Mr. Hamilton, think that a bastard, orphan son of a whore from the Caribbean should be capable of growing up to be a scholar?"

I fumed. How dare he bring that up, and how dare he think that just because I'm poor means I don't have the mental capacity as anyone else. But just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind, someone else came up and interrupted me.

"Mr. King? This is the room key for Mr. Hamilton here." He then turned to me and continued, "If you would please follow me, I'll show you to your room and give you your schedule. Classes begin tomorrow." I followed him around the expansive campus until we came to one of the four dorm hallways. "The first here is for 6th and 7th graders, next for 8th and 9th, this third one is yours, for 10th and 11th, and then the last one down there is for seniors only. Caught outside of your dorm hall at any time and you will be punished." Being led through the sophomore/junior dorm, I heard people talking and music playing, but the man, who had introduced himself as the financial coordinator, continued passed those rooms until he stopped at a door all the way at the back. I opened the door, wondering who my roommate would be, to nothing. Just a tiny, barren room, empty of all life. "I'm quite sorry," the financial coordinator said, not sounding sorry in the least, "but given your financial circumstances, this was the best we could do. Now, here's your schedule. You will report to English Language and Composition at 8:00 with Mr. King."

He turned to leave, but I had noticed something odd about my schedule. "Excuse me, but aren't I supposed to be in 11th grade? I am 17, after all."

"Oh, right, about that. Well, as you've never really attended a...proper school, we thought it best if you get an extra year in before graduating. You'll be in class with those in 10th grade, but I assure you, it really is for the best."

My anger, which had started with King, rose up and boiled over. "So what? I get a crappy room far away from everyone else and get held back?" Now I probably shouldn't have done what I did, but I was mad and there was no other way to expel my anger that quickly. That's right, I punched him and then slammed the door in his face. I knew it wasn't a smart move; he was in close with King, but I couldn't help it.

"You think you're as good as Aaron Burr, sir?! Go find him, he'll tell you the truth. And don't forget to mention me!" I heard a muffled voice cry from the other side of the door.

I dropped my bag on the floor and unpacked my meager supply of clothes that were somehow expected to last me the entire semester. Next out came my worn notebook. Sure, it was old and falling apart but it got the job done. In this case, the job was to write a ten page letter of complaint to the main office. In it, I expressed my distaste and dissatisfaction with the constant prejudice against the poor. How even though I did not come from money, I've done more than most of the other students here. My father left my brother and I when I was just 10, our mother died barely two years later, and just a month ago my home was destroyed by a hurricane. I've saved myself through my writing yet they treat me as if I don't deserve even the slightest bit of human kindness. I managed to fill ten pages in my cramped handwriting of that.

After unpacking my other bag (full of books, pens, and notebooks for each subject), I decided to head down to the library. I was sure to find a possible friend there, along with the more important goal of getting a head start on all my classes. And as it was on the way to the main office where I was to deliver my letter, I figured why not get everything done at once.

 

I found him sitting in the back corner of the library, secluded from everyone else. I went up to him and asked, quietly, but loud enough to get his attention, "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr...sir?"

Not even looking up to see who I was, he replied coolly, "That depends, who's asking?" He did this while keeping his eyes pointedly focused on the page he was reading, an eyebrow lifted slightly. How he was able to stay so composed, with such a smooth voice I may never know.

My stomach dropped. How could he not remember me? He had just yelled at me asking what my name was no more than an hour...is it really 8 already? I must have lost track of my time again while writing my complaint. I gaped at him before replying, "I'm Alexander Hamilton and I've been looking for you."

He finally looked up at me and answered with a hint of a smirk in his voice, "I'm getting nervous."

"I heard your name on my way here, heard how incredibly brilliant you are, and wanted to be given an accelerated course of study. I'm sure I could do it! But I may have gotten into a disagreement with a buddy of yours. He told me to come find you? He said to mention him. I may have punched him, but it really is a blur, he handles the financials I think?"

 

\--Aaron Bur--

My mouth opened in astonishment, and clarified, both eyebrows up in the air, "You punched the bursar." I said it as sort of a statement, a finality of sorts, which obviously threw him off his game.

"Yes! He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid," he added. Though I had my doubts, he seemed to be one of those energetic people, like some of the other guys in our year, with no hesitancy about saying what they think. I decided that I had to intervene, before he wound up in the same sort of trouble they were headed for. But he beat me to it. "So how do you do it? How do you get them to allow you this?"

"It was my parents' dying wish before they died," I responded quietly. Even though I barely knew them, my father did serve as the president here before he died, and figured we may as well treat that with respect.

However, Alexander Hamilton appeared to have no such qualms and burst out, "You're an orphan! I'm an orphan!"


	2. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets the Revolutionary Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, the chapter titles won't necessarily refer to the song(s) that are present in the chapter (for example, this chapter has Aaron Burr, Sir pt. 2, My Shot, and The Story of Tonight.

**Aaron**

I sighed. It was obvious he was excited, and understandably so, but someone needed to teach him that passion wouldn't get him anywhere if he couldn't balance it. Even so, I was too excited on meeting him to think about his possible response to my advice. "Can I buy you something to eat? The cafeteria should still be open."

"That would be nice."

"While we're talking", I said as we walked out of the emptying library, "let me give you some advice. Talk less. Smile more."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't let them know your opinions on everything."

"You're joking."

 

**Alexander**

I was shocked. How could _Aaron Burr_ , of all people, tell me that I shouldn't tell people my opinions. I may be opinionated, but that doesn't mean I should be walked over. Not to mention I could feel my heart crashing deep, deep down inside of me. Not that I liked him or anything, I just...wanted us to be friends, I guess. And that was impossible since he had such opposing views to mine. Oh, who am I kidding, he's been my hero since I was 15, of course I found him attractive.

"You want to get ahead?"

"Of course, I have ambitions just like every other guy in this place."

"Well, then you might want to follow my advice. Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, Burr. This isn't a live-or-die situation."

 

"Yo! What time is it?" I turned around at the new voice that shouted as we entered the cafeteria. 

"SHOWTIME!" The three boys sitting at the table in the middle of the room shouted in response. 

Burr shook his head and gestured to them, saying, "Like I said..."

 

The boy standing, looking slightly drunk, was saying, "Yo, I'm John Laurens and this is the place to be! I've had two drinks, but I'm working on three!" His curly hair was pulled back, but looked like it was about to come undone at any moment.

One of the ones sitting responded by shouting in French, "Oui oui, mon ami. Je m'appelle Lafayette! I came from a long way off, just to say 'good day'! Tell King I said 'Va te faire foutre'. Who's the best? C'est moi!" Obviously French, they stood up, and I realized they were much, much taller than I was. Not that that was saying much. Their hair was also pulled back, but much neater, as if they gelled it so it would never come undone.

"Brrrah, I'm Hercules Mulligan, and I'm lovin' it! Yeah your mom told me 'come again?' Lock up your daughters and horses--" This one was loud, and buff, but not harmful or dangerous at all. His lack of long hair, however, was the only thing that separated him from the rest of them, as far as I could tell.

"Excuse me, what was that last part?" I asked, wondering if I had simply misheard him, but I received no reply.

The first one, Laurens was it?, interrupted him, saying "Hey, enough with the sex, man! Let's get another drink, son, and raise one to the _revolution_!" Now that grabbed my attention; I was always for a good old-fashioned rebellion. "Hey, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College, Aaron Burr! C'mon, drop some knowledge!" They all started walking over to where Burr and I were standing, not having moved since they first got our attention. I saw that all of them were quite tall, Laurens maybe a little less so, but also very tipsy.

"Yeah, good luck with that. You're taking a stand! You spit, I'll sit, see where we land!" I stared open-mouthed at Burr. How could he be so calm and annoyed when talking to me, yet full of banter when talking to them?!

"Hey, the revolution is imminent, why do you stall?"

"Yeah, if you stand for nothing, what'll you fall for?"

After a moment of silence, Lafayette cut in. "Hey, _who_ are you?"

"Yeah, who _are_ you?" That was Hercules, the one that has a thing for horses apparently.

"Who are _you_?" Oh, and that was Laurens, and damn he was far cuter up close. He even had a bunch of freckles scattered all over his face.

"Why, I'm Alexander Hamilton, of course!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Burr quietly facepalm at my words. _Okay, now, Alex. These seem like pretty cool guys, now don't mess this up. These are possible friends, friends who might get you to some pretty great places. Now don't throw away your shot!_ "I'm just like my country: young, scrappy, and hungry!"

"Hah, is someone gonna tell him that our country isn't exactly _new_?" I heard someone snicker in the corner, who I promptly ignored.

"I've got a couple scholarships from King's College, and I know I shouldn't brag, but dang, I've amazed and astonished, haven't I? You see, I've got a lot of brains, but no polish!"

"You got that right," I heard someone else mutter. But I was too caught up in my little speech to pay them any attention.

"I gotta holler just to be heard! With every word, I drop some knowledge! I'm a diamond in the rough, not quite there, but a shining piece of coal!" I heard Burr whisper my name and felt his hand on my arm, but I couldn't stop. At this point, if I stopped I was giving up. I just needed to make a good impression on these guys, I just had to. By this point, I was standing on our table, shouting for the whole cafeteria to hear. "I'm not 19, but my mind is older! These New York streets, they're getting colder by the minute, I've got to shoulder these burdens and disadvantages, you hear what I'm saying? I've learned to manage all of these! No weapon to protect myself, I walked these streets hungry! We need to fan this spark into a flame, but oh it's getting dark out so I'll tell you my name," I decided I needed to cut this short if we wanted to get back to the dorms before curfew. "I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D! E-R, I am meant to be!

"This school, we run dependently, on King that keeps shitting on us endlessly. Essentially, he treats us terribly! We pay these high tuition fees, then he spends it on a crazy spending spree! He's never gonna lower the price, never gonna set our descendent's free of this financial burden. We need a revolution in this chronology! (And here I am, aren't y'all so excited I'm here?) Don't be shocked when you read about me! I will lay down my life if it sets people free, don't you see? You'll see my ascending, and bending the rules of this state; mark this day down, it'll be in the books someday! So I am not throwing away my shot!" I heard Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette all join in, saying "I am not throwing away my shot" louder and louder, at this point going around to every table and yelling it at the people sitting there.

Lafayette stood up on a table, thankfully empty, and starting saying their own reasons. "I dream of life without a monarchy! The unrest in here will lead to unrest and onarchy! Onarchy? Oh, anarchy. When I fight, I make the other side panic, all to do with my shot!"

Hercules followed, barely having to raise his voice to make himself heard. "Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice, and I may be a senior but I got y'all in loco parentis. I'm joining this rebellion, I know it's my chance, to advance a little, I can't be stuck sewing these pants! I just need a little shot!"

Laurens stood up, and said, even louder than the others, "But we'll never be truly free! Not until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me! Us, together, we need to free them, do or die! Wait till I come all in with my black battalion, just give me the shot!"

Burr even joined in, except not necessarily in line with what the rest of us were thinking. "Hey, geniuses, lower your voices a little. If you keep outta trouble, you double your options! I'm with you, but the situation is fraught, if you keep on talking, you're gonna lose your shot!"

I had had enough. If Burr was going to lecture me about his so-called "advice", that was fine, but I needed to show him that speaking up isn't all that bad. "Burr! Check what we got! Here's Lafayette, they're basically the French Lancelot! Mulligan! Your pants look hot! And Laurens, you know I really like you a lot. Let's all hatch a plot, it'll be blacker than the kettle calling the pot, come on! What are the odds, that we're all in one spot! We gotta pop a squat on this conventional wisdom, whether you like it or not. Are we a bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?"

"Hell yeah!" Laurens responded.

"Well then give me a position, show me how to get this started!" Just then, I looked around and saw that everyone in the cafeteria was watching, plus the additional people that were staring from outside through the doors. "Oh, am I talking too loud?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to make a scene, not yet at least. "Sorry, sometimes I get overexcited, shooting off at the mouth. You see, I've never had a group of friends before.... I promise that I'll make y'all proud!"

"Hey!" Laurens shouted. I looked up in fear, ready for the inevitable banishment, but instead got a "Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!" Which, as I had noticed, I was in front of already. "We can't throw away our shot! Alright? Now shout it to the rooftops! C'mon, rise up! You don't get it, man, when you're living down on your knees, you gotta rise up. It's the only thing you can do. So tell your brother he's gotta rise up, tell your sister that she's gotta rise up! What is it gonna take for everyone to rise up?"

I couldn't help but explain myself a little. "I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory, something that's already happened, you hear? When'll it come for me? When I'm sleeping? Or seven feet ahead of me? If I see it coming, do I race it or face it? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I never really thought I'd live past twenty. Where I come from, some get half as many! Ask anyone who's lived the same as I have. We have to make this moment last, that gives us all the opportunities we need! Okay, scratch that. This isn't a moment, it's a _movement_. This is where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove came. Our foes oppose us, almost like we're Moses reclaiming our promised land! We'll clear the way, so that they can follow through, so they can win their independence! But if they do, will that be guaranteed for future generations? Or will the struggle begin an endless cycle? I know this action in the street is exciting, but Jesus! Between all this arguing and fighting, I've been reading and writing, we need to handle this financial situation! Are we a unified establishment? What's the establishing factor in this unification? I'm way past passionately waiting, I've gotta smash every expectation, every action of mine is an act of creation! I'll laugh in the face of casualties and sorrow. For the first time, I'm able to think past tomorrow!"

Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette, after being silent while I continued my speech, together yelled "So we can't throw away our shot!"

 

Later that night, Burr had gone back to his dorm, while Hercules, Lafayette, and Laurens all invited me to their shared room.

"But please, mon petite lion, call me Laf. Lafayette is too formal."

"Mon petite lion? Oh come on, Laf, he may be short, but we all know he makes up for that with his mouth," Hercules corrected, sliding up next to his friend to punch them playfully in the arm. "And don't go calling him yours, he's all of ours' now."

"Yeah! Hey, Alexander--"

"Please, call me Alex. Alexander, like Laf said, is too formal. It feels more like someone you'd read about in history class." They all looked surprised at that statement, and I can't say I blamed them. After all my talk about being great and leaving my mark, it was a shock to hear me say I didn't want to sound like a historical figure. "I don't want to be one of them, I want to be me! I don't want people to say, oh yes, Alexander Hamilton was one of many great people; I want them to say that Alex Hamilton was _the_ great person who did all of the cool stuff you hear about. Besides, I may not live to see any of the glory... But I will gladly join the fight! And when the children tell our stories, they will most definitely tell the story of tonight!"

"Okay, you're right. But before that, let's have another round," Hercules said, passing around the soda bottle that were almost definitely spiked.

"Hear, hear! Let's have another round tonight!" Laf shouted, a little too gleeful at the proposition their friend had made. Oh, sorry, _our_ friend, because they had all made it exceptionally clear that I was one of them.

Laurens took his cup and stood up, raising it as if giving a toast. "Raise your glass to freedom. This is something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you! So let's raise our glass to the four of us, because tomorrow there'll be more of us. Tomorrow, there'll see that what we're fighting for is what _needs_ to be fought for." After a pause, he sat down and turned towards me. "Hey, Alex, back to my original question, how did you manage to come to hate King that quickly? You only got here earlier today."

"Ah, well, he was saying that because I was poor I wouldn't amount to much," I said, a little ashamed. Laurens and Laf came from wealth, so I wasn't sure how they would react to hearing that I had grown up with very little money my entire life. Yet another reason I was not going to be inviting them over to my room anytime in the foreseeable future.

"That's bullcrap!" Laurens shouted. I looked at him in surprise.

"Well then, what did you do to get on his bad side?"

"My first year here, I saw some older kids picking on one of my friends. You know the deal, calling them racial slurs and all that. He walked right by them as if they didn't exist."

"Damn, he's even worse than I thought."

"Oui! He is incroyable! When I came here in September, he told me to leave because I wasn't very good at English."

"Nothing much has changed, Laf," Hercules laughed quietly.

"And, well, he changed his mind after my family offered him a large amount of money. That is where, I believe, he got that coat of his from."

"And for me," Herc said, "he just didn't think it was respectable for a young man such as myself to be working as an apprentice to be a tailor. I don't mind it all that much, but I would like to do something with my life before I choose to do it professionally."

"Well, my friends, I think we are quite the bunch aren't we?"

"Hear, hear!"

"And we'll need a name, now won't we?"

"Good point, Alex," John replied, thinking about it for a minute before bursting out, "I've got it! We can be the Revolutionary Squad!"

"Well now that that's figured out, can the Revolutionary Set _please_ go to sleep!" we heard, muffled, from the wall.

"That's the Revolutionary _Squad_ , Burr. We're a _squad_ ," Hercules mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translations here are from Google, so please notify me if they're inaccurate in any way!  
> The translations according to Google (or my limited knowledge):
> 
> Oui oui, mon ami -- yes yes, my friend  
> Je m'appelle Lafayette -- My name is Lafayette  
> Va te faire foutre -- kiss my ass  
> C'est moi -- It's me  
> Mon petite lion -- my little lion  
> Incroyable -- unbelievable  
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. The Schuyler Siblings

Angelica Schuyler

I stepped out of the building into the courtyard, my siblings trailing behind me. On the other side of the garden, I saw Burr, talking to the new kid. He had arrived a couple weeks before, but I had no classes with him, unsurprising since I was apparently a year above him. Eliza had mentioned him being in one of her classes, but I couldn't think of which.

Burr caught sight of us and turned to the other boy, What was his name? Hammmmmm-y?, as if explaining something to him. He raised his voice, as if he wanted us to here him, saying, "There's nothing rich folks love more, then coming out here and conversing with the poor. They walk out in their fancy clothes and gawk at the students here in the common, just to watch them talk. Take Philip Schuyler, you know the one, the Government teacher, he's loaded! But oh, here are his kids, they aren't supposed to be here: Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza! They just love sneaking into the city just to watch us guys at work!"

Peg tugged at my sleeve, their too-thin yellow sweatshirt blowing in the bitter February wind. "Come on, let's go! Daddy said to be back by sundown!"

I looked up suddenly; they were right, he did say to be back in our room by the time the sun set, and the sky was full of pinks, blues, and yellows. But still, I wanted a little more time outside before I was forced back in with everyone else and the homework that awaited me. "Daddy doesn't need to know!" 

Untroubled by my refusal, they turned next to our sister, her blue peacoat keeping out the cold, pleading, "Daddy said not to go outside!"

Eliza ignored their attempts at bringing us back in, replying, "Like I said, you're free to go."

"Hey, Peg, look around! The revolution! It's happening, right here in King's Prep!"

She pouted, "It's bad enough Daddy wants to take a stand."

Eliza agreed, "People are shouting in the square..."

"It's bad enough there'll be tension in our school!"

I cut in, "Hey, but there're new ideas in the air! Can't you taste them? There's something new on the horizon, and I can't miss it."

Eliza shivered, by now getting a little sick of my insistence as well. "Angelica, will you at least remind me what we're looking for? It feels like we've been doing this for hours, and you haven't done anything!"

Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens were all in the vicinity, and shouted, "She's lookin' for me!" I scoffed. There had been plenty of people in the past who thought they could keep up with my thoughts, but so far none had, except save for maybe my family.

Burr shushed them, as if that was at all unexpected, and then turned to address me. "Woo! There's nothing like winter in the city, someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty," he said, looking at my siblings and me, it was no secret that I was the one every boy was eyeing after, and Peg was not at all quiet with their complaints. Normally, he stayed away and only talked to me during class, which I could appreciate. He did have an intellectual mind, but his opinions could be so easily changed, I couldn't ever not get irritated talking with him. Now, however, he walked closer, until he was standing only a foot or two in front of me, with his friend hovering several feet behind. "Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like this Daddy of yours has got money! Why are you coming over here in your fancy shoes, you searching for an urchin who can give you ideas?"

He was even worse than the trio! That was unexpected. He was usually the one scolding them for misbehaving, but now he's much bolder than they were. "Burr, you disgust me!"

As usual, he was smooth in his reply, "Ah, so you've discussed me then? I'm a trust fund, baby you can trust me."

I stepped forward, obviously getting in his space, while Peg and Eliza followed me at a safe but commendable distance. "Hey, I've been reading Common Sense, by one Thomas Paine, perhaps you've heard of him? Yeah, so men say that I'm intense or insane, so what? You want a revolution, I need a revelation! So listen to this declaration! 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal', but when I meet Thomas Jefferson," I could see him sulking on one of the benches at the edge of the courtyard, "Ima have to compel him to include women in the sequel!"

"Ha!" Peg yelled, as if that made my stance any more convincing. 

"Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!" Eliza reminded us, as if I needed to be reminded at all. I was the one constantly telling off my siblings for not paying enough attention to what was happening today, since that is what will really matter in ten years.

 

Eliza Schuyler

As I gently scolded my sister, Peg chimed in with what I was saying, which was sweet, but not all that needed. Feeling a surge of pride at what Angie had said to Burr, we couldn't help but repeat what our father often told us, and we had come to believe, "History is happening in King's Prep, and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!"

It may not seem like it, but just outside of NYC in a fancy prep school really was one of the best places to be at this time. We had a short trip into the best city in the world, with all of its progressivism and activism going on, and the school has some of the best teachers one could hope for, although I might have been a little biased. 

I looked at Angelica's face, and it was glowing with joy and I knew that she had found her calling. We all knew that she was meant to do great things, and taking down political enemies was her way of accomplishing it, even if it wasn't in the kindest manner. Her curly hair had escaped the ponytail she had put it in earlier, and for once I didn't question why all the boys always fell in love with her, it was hard not to.

Peg, on the other hand, had a look of great concentration, as if they were trying to be a part of this great excitement, but weren't quite sure how. Their clips were sliding out, and their hair was a mess, but not at all in the same way as our sister's. While hers portrayed a genius-type look, Peg's was just...a mess. I sighed, I really had hoped they might get a little bit better at keeping up with us this year, but it looks like they won't be.

 

Peg Schuyler

As Eliza sighed, I saw her exchange a look with Angie. You know the one, that you're expected to learn to understand but never can seem to. I knew they were disappointed with me because I could never stay with them through most of their intellectual conversations, but I found it especially unfair because they were older than me! It was to be expected that they knew more. And besides, they couldn't get first place in a photography contest, that was me!

I could see Burr, Mulligan, Laurens, Lafayette, and the new kid, Hamilton I remember Eliza telling me the first day of the semester off to the side, looking at us as I finally managed to pull my sisters into the building up towards our father's office. It's not that I didn't like being outside, night was my favorite time with all the stars and the moon clear as...well, day, but my dislike of being late when he specifically told us not to outweighed any aesthetic appeal it held.

We did end up being late, but thankfully we didn't get into too much trouble, just a promise that we wouldn't stay out past sundown again unless he told us we could. I knew none of us would follow that, but we didn't feel the need to tell him. Besides, I always snuck out and took some pretty sweet pictures of the night sky anyways, so there was no reason to let any of them know of my late-night excursions when they didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been six months but I'm back! I actually wrote most of this back in May but this is the first time I've opened it since then, so I just finished off this chapter and I'll start on the next one right away! Also, I know Peggy is kind of a brat in this chapter, but I've always seen her as a younger kid who just likes to whine but really means the best so I hope to transfer that into this fic. I also really like the idea of her being the artsy kid. Hope you like it so far!


	4. You'll Be Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, I don't really like these two chapters, so I probably didn't try super hard with this chapter.

Alex

My new friends and I were hanging out in the commons the first weekend of March, talking about all the tension that had been going on between King and Washington. We all agreed that King was the literal worst and Washington was a much better teacher than him, so therefore he should be the one in charge of the school. 

Not to mention we were all 99% sure King was using some practices in detention that just had to be illegal. 

We were all minding our own business, not even yelling that loudly or anything, but then that Samuel Seabury, the asshole, decided he just needed to make an announcement to the entire school. He cleared his throat loudly, too obviously trying to be pretentious as always, and said, "My name is Samuel Seabury, and--"

"Yeah, we know!" shouted Laurens, earning a laugh from the small crowd that had begun to form.

Seabury glared at us and continued, "As I was saying... My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present my thoughts on the proceedings of one George Washington and his so-called 'Congress'. Ignore that rabble that screams revolution, they don't have your interests at heart!"

"Oh my god," Herc groaned, "just tear this dude apart."

"Chaos and bloodshed aren't the solution! Don't let them lead you astray! This 'Congress' won't speak for me!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to butt in when Burr yanked my arm back. "Just let him be." I scowled at him but did what he said. I wasn't going to make a big fuss, at least not yet.

"They're playing a dangerous game; I hope Principal King shows you his mercy. For shame!"

I scoffed. I'd love to see King show any kind of mercy because so far I haven't seen any of it. By the time I had registered what he had been saying, directed specifically at me, my friends were already trying to hold me back. But it was too late, nobody tells me I should be ashamed of myself. I've come too far to allow that to happen. "Yo! Seabury here'd have you all fall apart at the sound of screams but the Revolution is coming! We're the have-nots and we're gonna win this, but man it's so hard to listen to you with a straight face I can't believe I gotta do this!"

Seabury kept trying to talk over me, repeating the same boring stuff he'd already said, all about "chaos" and "bloodshed". Talk about being dramatic. This is high school, not war!

"This 'chaos and bloodshed' you claim to be happening is absurd, just look at the frame: it's already happening! And look at Boston, the great cost this has brought 'em, and you wanna talk about our Congress?"

"They're playing a dangerous game!"

"But strangely your mange is the same..."

He ran his hand through his hair in clear horror. "I hope King shows you his mercy!"

"Oh is he in Jersey? I hadn't realized he'd gotten back from his time overseas kissing up to royalties!"

He gasped. That was clearly an intolerable offense. "For shame!"

"For the revolution!"

He looked so offended that it took him a moment to regather his tongue. "Heed--"

"If he repeats himself I'm gonna scream," I muttered to my friends, who all laughed. Except for Burr. Burr was being a killjoy. Like always. 

"I heard that!" Seabury screeched. 

"Well don't modulate the key then not debate with me! I've heard what you've said, again and again, but it never changes! Say something original for once! Why should a giant office across the way regulate what we say?"

"Alexander, PLEASE!"

"Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive," I said, getting increasingly more irritated with him as time went by. "Drop the niceties!"

"Silence!" Seabury shrieked.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. Everyone one started whispering at once until a lone, brave soul spoke up. "Here comes King!"

"You Say," he began, all condescending-like, "the price of my love's not a price you're willing to pay..." He shook his head, as if disappointingly scolding a puppy. "You cry in your tea which you hurl at me when you see me pass by."

Right. The stinking tea. He for some reason has this obsession with it and always forces his students to drink it. I like it enough, but this was just a little overboard. I could also tell his "'hurl' comment was said with a glare, surprisingly not towards my friends and me, but at Sam Adams and his group, who are all second-year seniors, commonly known as the 'the party crew'.

"Now let's go!"

King took Seabury and me to his infamous office out at the very edge of campus. It may have ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICES over the main archway, but everyone knows it should really say SCARRY SPACIOUS SUITES, GEORGE KING III, like he'd leased it from some massively expensive corporation. Which, come to think of it, was probably what he had done.

After he'd let Seabury off with nothing more than a little slap on the wrist, he turned his attention to me. I didn't necessarily fear him per se, more what he could do to me. Physical punishments I can handle, I wasn't too worried about them. Besides, those would be sure to leave visible marks that would surely get reported to somewhere by someone, and that would be the end of King's reign. No, I was more worried about taking away my enrollment or doing something to one of my new friends. I had just met them and couldn't bear the thought of getting excluded so quickly, especially since I had finally, finally found a group to which I feel like I truly belong. I could not let that happen.

"Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you came our way, now you're driving me mad. Don't forget that despite our estrangement, I'm still your man; the man you will depend on!"

The way he said it, it sounded like he was an awful boyfriend, laughed, then immediately shuddered at the thought. That was not something I wanted to think about at this time, or ever really.

"I gave you this opportunity, and I can just as easily take it away, don't you forget! Now get lost! Just remember, you'll be back!" He shoved me out of his building and as he closed the door behind him I could hear him humming a little tune to himself. 

 

George King III

As soon as I had shoved the little orphan out my office, I turned to the real problem at hand. I didn't have time to break up little fights, but this time they were arguing about me! I would usually be honored that I was worthy of attention because of course I am, but those little brats should be grateful that I'm so generous to open up my precious institution to their riff-raff. It was true, what I'd told Hamilton. He would be back. They all did, sooner or later. They never learned their lesson, even when I punished them accordingly. 

Why half the students and staff hate me so much, I have yet to figure out, but I would get to the bottom of this. I've been feeling a general sense of animosity coming from many of them for the past couple of terms, but I never expected it to rise to this level.

"Just you wait," I muttered, "you'll be the one complaining when I'm gone! I have many institutions like this set up all around the world, one in almost half the countries believe it or not, but this one is my favorite. They were by far the sweetest and most submissive when I first opened the school here. They were practically begging me to rule them. But now, that was not at all the case. They have all this manic excitement and energy about them; it's downright frightening. They used to be so loyal, but now here they are, trying to oust me! I wasn't worried though, they could never truly leave; they will always be my royal subjects, my crown jewel of all King's College Preparatory Boarding Schools there are. 

"This is it," I decided. "This is when I fight back and win them back. I will earn their love, their praise, their admiration, their fear back. I had to. I don't know what I would do otherwise if I'm being perfectly honest. I'll love them till my dying days. If they make me leave, I'll go absolutely mad. They can't just throw away what we had before!

Besides, when push comes to shove, I won't hesitate to expel their friends or family to remind them of my love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but as I said, I'm not huge on either of these songs and need to get back to the regular characters before I can enjoy it again. EDIT: as soon as I was about to start the next chapter I realized I completely forgot to add in King's part, so here it is, take 2! Also, was King a little too creepy? I feel like he was, but I wanted him to be a combination of over the top and creepy so I hope I accomplished that.


End file.
